The Moment (Rain) ALTERNATIVE ENDING
by TotALLY15
Summary: This is yet another way of how I see the ending of after Hiroto comes to save her. WARNING: this ending is ALOT more dramatic than the original ending! Hope you enjoy.


**_Again I DO NOT own Kirarin Revolution but rather make stories. "The Moment (Rain)" has already came out BUT this is an ALTERNATE ENDING. Let us see..._**

_Rain..._

_How could Izumi-chan do such a thing to Hiroto-kun?! He may tell me one thing, NO SCANDAL, but she tells me another, promise made since childhood...AHH I'm so confused! I fix my wig on my head as I prepare to be a "helper" on set for their film that is being filmed here on this island. But one thing is for sure...she ISNT going to do anything to him or rather...with him. NOT THAT I CARE ABOUT HIM OR ANYTHING! Hahahaha...I sigh, I do...I do like him._

_I step outside of the small bathroom/changing area and go where the film is being made. "NA?" Asked my furry companion, "SHH! If anyone found US here, we would be toast!" I whispered back at his question and he climbed back into my backpack I carried on my back. I zipped it up almost all the way to let him breathe. I ran along the trail..._

_"OKAY PLACES EVERYONE!" I heard the producer say and I turn and see Izumi-chan wrapped in only a towel?! What is this. "GAA?" My face dropped when I then turn and see Hiroto-kun wrapped in a towel as well but only around his waist?! What kind of film IS THIS?! "Hey! Helper, clear the way for our actors!" I immediately snapped out of my thinking, "H-ai!" I say as deeply as I can and keep my head lower under my baseball cap. I swept the area but also overheard Izumi-chan..._

_"Hiroto! Ah, you have such a nice body!" She ran and hugged his arm while she let go of the towel! Thank gosh it was really WRAPPED around her. "H-hey, quit it!" Hiroto-kun sighed and I couldn't help but tighten my grip, he's bring harassed out there! What is she planning?_

_"3..2..1..START!" It was beginning and I stood in the sidelines observing the action. Oh there was about to be some "ACTION" alright...Izumi-chan said, "Oh no! My kitty lost his glasses again!" She faked and I see her poor kitty searching the floors. "Oh, here let me help." Hiroto-kun then offered and started searching too. Why is Izumi-chan taking off her towel?! "Ah, such a nice day...can't wait to-" I couldn't hold it back anymore, I ran as quickly as I could on set._

_"HEY!" I yell but trip. My hand caught something and I heard it fall on the floor. Ow my head, wait what happened? I tried to look up but I then felt "Plop!", Naa-san covered my face. "Aww, why are you wearing those?" I heard Izumi-chan wined, what is she talking about?...I can't see! "Naa-san?!" GAHH! I was discovered. "Oi! L-look at that's beautiful panda over there!" I heard Hiroto-kun say and he rushed me and Naa-san out of there and into the forest._

_"BAKA! What the hell are you doing here?! YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE, idiot!" He lectured me and I take it sadly. "GAH, seriously Kirari..." He placed his hand in his forehead. "Since Hiroto-kun went out of his way and sacrificed this for me, I wanted to do the same FOR YOU!" I say back but he just looks at me angrily, " Do you know what this would do to YOUR career and your reputation if they found you?! Seriously Kirari...think before you act, go home. You always do these stupid things! I hate...I don't want YOU here...your an annoyance." He crossed his arms and looked to the side._

_I stare at awe at him. Was it this bad that I was here?! All I wanted to do was...protect him. He doesn't deserve this. But he hates?...I threw Naa-san at his face to get his attention. I say quietly, "Yes I know it was a big risk to follow you here and acted a bit much but just you listen to this...", I look at him and say loudly, "I came here because I wanted to protect Hiroto-kun! You don't deserve this...you did so much for me and this is what I thought was best to do! You may not want to see me at all but...I AM NOT LEAVING." I couldn't bare it anymore, I turn and ran away. I barely heard his voice call after me..._

_How could he not see that I'm doing this for HIS benefit? I...I just want him to be happy. A tear fell down my face, he's just mad. I stopped and looked around, hey...where am I? "Naa-san, where are we?" I picked him up but he just sighs and shakes his head. I turn and try to recognize SOMETHING but I can't...I fell to my knees and covered my face. This is all my fault...just because I wanted to protect him I, I ended up letting my emotions take control over me. I am the idiot...he doesn't want to see me. I felt my wig fall..._

_I felt an achy pain in my chest and I put my hand over it. He never wanted me here but...he has done so much. He told me himself that he would protect me no matter what but what he told me back there was...cold. It was a new voice, a more quiet and mature one...he will never like me, he never did. My vision blurred and I quickly try to wipe it clear. Has he not realized my consideration towards him?...huh? Tears? Why...I tried to stop them but they weren't budging. First Izumi-chan who has showed me personally...now him...maybe I should just let him be happy. I'll stay but watch from afar. He...hates me. I cover my face again and lean my back against a rock._

_"Naa..." Naa-san pats my back and points up, hmm? I looked up...thunder?! It's going to rain...soon! "It's okay Naa-san...hey maybe you can try to find a shelter really quick up ahead!" "Naa!" He saluted and left in a blink of an eye. I hate leaving him alone but I know he's our best shot when it comes to finding a place to stay. I sigh and lean my head back on the rock and close my eyes...drip. Drip...drip. The first few drops tickle my cheek but slowly sprinkle my body and before I knew it...I was covered in a rain sheet. It has came._

_This is what I get...for trying to do what I believed was right. I don't regret my decision but I wished I wasn't here right now...in this situation. He told he hates...hates what? Me? Haha this is just too much...This is my punishment, if only Hiroto-kun could see me like this, he would totally laugh at me-" "KIRARI!" I heard afar from the distance but keep my eyes closed. Was it my imagination or am I really hearing...his voice. ...BOOM. The thunder roared for the first time and I see a bright flash. "KIRARI! WHERE? Are you?!" He doesn't want to look for me...he hates me. I myself...don't need this. I should try to hide. I don't need him. I don't need anybody. I then see a really sharp wet rock that really resembles a knife. Hmm...looks sharp enough...I pick it up and try to test it out. I lifted the sharp end and press it against my palm, firmly. Haha...the red color is nice against the grey scenery._

_The rain is pouring but I hear still in the distance getting closer..."KIRARI!" I stare at the blood that was oozing out of my hand and I started to weep, what am I doing to myself?! I really am thinking these dark thoughts...all for a boy who hates me. Is it worth it?...these mixed feelings stirring inside me. I just wished they would stop...I wish I could stop. "Kirari." I gasped but don't turn around. He WAS here. "What are you doing? Do you not have a place to rest?" He walked behind me and gasped too. I turned and ashamedly tried to cover up my self afflicted wound. "Kirari! Your hand! Here let me help you." He kneeled down infront of me and tried to wrap the towel around my hand. He was drenched from the head down as I am. Why is he doing this...if he didn't want me here?_

_"I...I'm s-sorry...I'll leave soon." I whispered and said weakly in the raging rain. "Don't worry about it! I'm afraid you might have been here for quite a while...ha, it's my fault." He stared down at the ground as he finished trying to stabilize my wound. I don't look at him but let a few more tears fall down, they blend with the surroundings. "Here we have I go back to my place fast! I already found Naa-san and he went back to the hotel." He pulled me up and I struggle to get my footing, how long have I sat here?! "Are you okay?! Here..." He picked me up like a real hero and quickly carried me to his place..._

_Is this out of pity? Or did he actually...cared about my well being? Well I suppose if Izumi was lost here and It stared raining, anyone would go and look for her but...Hiroto isn't just anyone. He made my heart ache... "Hiroto-kun you don't have to-" I started but he cut me off, "Hush." I closed my mouth silently and sighed. He tried to catch his breath, "Were here." I look up and see that this was a separate condo that he was given with Izumi-chan's being the neighboring condo. So this is where they stayed. He quickly opened the door and took off his shoes. He walked inside still carrying me and carefully set me on the mat that was in his entertainment room. He walked then left the room. I was alone._

_What just happened?...I was lying there in the rain and then, he came and rescued me even after him saying he didn't want to see me. Should I make a clean run for it? It would be less trouble for him, right? I didn't think he...still wanted to see me. "Oi, Kirari I'm getting my first aid kit and some towels!" I heard him say from down the hallways. _

_This is my chance...I could either make a bolt for it or I could face him once more. Surely he doesn't want to see me at all but this is the humane thing to do. Out of the corner of my eye I see a notepad and a pen. This is it...I'm sorry Hiroto-kun but I won't bother you anymore...promise._

_I quietly get up from the mat and look to see if he isn't coming back already. Slowly but quickly I rushed towards the door and enter the terrain again. "AHH." I was welcomed by a punch of rain that sprayed my face. BOOM. Thunder roared but I didn't stop one bit. I'm not doing this for my sake, it's for his. This is what he wanted me to do in the first place. I fumble a few times but I don't fall. I CAN DO THIS. I enter the forest once again and try to retrace his footsteps. I look over my shoulder as I see the condo slowly getting smaller. PLEASE...don't follow me. _

_Hiroto walks back into the living room but doesn't find anyone there. "Kirari? Where did you-" He stops and sees that the door was left halfway open and he drops the medical supplies. NO WAY. "That IDIOT!" He was about to rush after her when he sees a scrap of paper left on a coffee table. He picks it up and it read, " I don't know what to say to you but... I PROMISE...I won't get in the way of you and Izumi-chan or anything any longer. Forgive me. I'm sorry...Hiroto. ~Kirari" Angrily, he crumbles the paper and throws it across the room. What the hell is she thinking!? _

_He grabs an umbrella, a tote which he fills with dry clothes, blankets, and towels, a small med kit, and puts on a rain jacket. What the hell...are you thinking..."BAKA!" He painfully let's out and a tear escaped his eyes. He clenched his fist and rushed back towards the living room with supplies at hand. I WILL find you...Kirari._

_Exhausted breaths leave my mouth which is always filling with water as I run through the forest and through the train. My vision is blurred but I try the best I could to find my way back to the rock where I once was. At least...I'll be somewhere where someone doesn't hate me. BOOM. Only I little ways further...BOOM. Ah! I think I see the rock up ahead in the clearing. Thank goodness. BOOM. Huh?...why am I starting to see only darkness? I stopped for a second and try to breathe in. My head is spinning and I look down at my hand. I forgot...I bleed quite quickly and well the rain...is making me sleepy. I then spot an oak tree that held a little covering and I fumble my way towards it. A little rest can't hurt right? I plopped down and leaned against it. BOOM..._

_"KIRARI!" Hiroto starts to shout through the pouring rain and is already well in the forest. Looking every which way he is sensitive to every movement that is made in the forest. BOOM. Ah! Just the thunder...I only hear that. He quickly continues his run until he then out of his right eye sees a body laying silently and still on the ground. A corpse?! Wait a minute...he comes closer and immediately recognizes the body..."KIRARI?!" _

_I open my eyes slowly and see a figure come quickly towards me then immediately fear starts taking over. NO he found me! I struggled to my feet and ran with all of my strength, why is he coming back for me?! It doesn't make any sense...I rushed deeper and deeper as fast as my legs could carry me turning every which way to try to shake him loose. _

_"KIRARI! Matte!" He slowly starts picking up speed...dang it! He is closing in... He is close and the more he starts getting closer the more scared I become. "Gah!" I breathed and feel an arms close on mine and he quickly puts me to a stop. I breathe in and out trying to catch my breath but don't turn around and see him. "Oi, what are you doing?! Running away from my place...you could've been killed you know!" He yells and I turn to face him. He was out of breath to, "Why would you care?...you only want me gone!" I yell, "that's what I was trying to do...I'm only doing what you wanted...now please, go back." _

_He stares at me with confused and sad expression, "No! You come with me back...okay? This isn't at all what I meant Kirari...running away...sure I wanted you to leave bu-" I turned and again started turned heading far away from him as possible, "OI! Matte!..." He keeps his hand tightly gripped around my arm...I don't turn around. "Why...why are you coming back for me?...I swear...I'll never bother you again I-" My words are cut off as I am starting to see double vision. Huh?...why is it getting dark. BOOM! The last thing I remember was feeling the wet earth against my face. _

_For a second I could've thought I heard someone...call my name. _

_Hiroto kneels next to her and immediately starts to try to wake her up. "Kirari! Please...wake up!" Crap! She isn't responding. He brings out his bag and pull out a towel. Okay...so it's fall...first aid training...what do I remember?! "Ah! I must...remove any article of clothing that is drenched in water because it can cause Hyperthermia or Hypothermia." He looks back over his shoulder and notices that he is WAY to far from his place. It's too late to try to go back...Where are we?! He then carries her to a covered place under a tree. _

_He then turns towards the unconscious girl and gets closer to her. I'm SO sorry Kirari but I have to do what I have to do to save your life. He starts with the visible injury and quickly takes care of that. At least that's out of the way, she should be fine. He makes sure the covering was enough to keep them both dry for a while. "This is okay." He gulps and tried his best to get the girl dry...forgive me._

_Huh? I'm a lot warmer than I used to be...what's happening? I slowly open my eyes and noticed blankets and new clothes on my body. It's still too fuzzy for me to be fully awake but I feel so warm. I let out a sigh..."Kirari?!" I heard someone say. Could've sworn it sounded a lot like...Hiroto-kun?! I try to open my eyes completely and turn to see that I was...laying with him under an oak tree that is giving us covering. "H-Hiroto-kun..." I say astonished. He came...and rescued me?_

_"Oh my gosh, thanks goodness your awake now!..." He said relieved I turn and notice his arms that was holding me close against his body. My heart quickens and I again look towards the bleak scenery. "Um..." I say quietly and pull the cloth that was against his chest. "Kirari? What it is?..." I wait for a while but finally whisper, "Why?...why did Hiroto-kun come back...for me?" My eyes drooped, BOOM. He tightened his body and said, "Kirari...I was worried about you. Baka. NEVER do this again." Hiroto-kun..."Just because I tell you something...please don't take it personal! I love it when-." He gasps and a blush spreads across his face. What is he saying?_

_"Love...what?" I say after a while and he doesn't reply...right away. "N-nothing! Anyways how are you feeling?...it seemed that you fainted after sitting under here. Could be of blood loss or could be because of the rain." He asked and I then thought of something. Haha, what do I even SAY if he asks me how I lost this much blood?! "I'm dry...and warm." I say and he sighs, "Good. So Kirari..." He looks and me but I avert his eyes, "How did you even make a clean cut like that on your hand? You couldn't of fallen..." DANG! He said it! What should I do?..._

_"I...um well cut myself." That's all I say. Well at least in not COMPLETELY lying. "Well I know that but HOW? A clean cut like this could mean...Kirari, this wasn't a self afflicted wound RIGHT?" He looks at me and I still don't look at him. What should I SAY? I cut for you, Hiroto-kun! NO WAY. I stay quiet, that itself answers that question. He squeezes me a little harder, "Why?...why do that to yourself, please tell me." He now seems extremely concerned and I could feel my heart breaking. He did...care. _

_" I felt...at first confused, scared, and empty. I thought my actions were pointless...you wanted me gone. I've been bottling up these feelings ever since Izumi-chan has been bullying me. The thought of Hiroto-kun doing the same...", my voice cracked and I let out a sob," I just couldn't bare it anymore! I was already at my limit and I felt completely...worthless." Tears stained his fresh shirt and I held on to him with my face turned into his chest. "K-Kirari." He then did something else unexpected,(you know besides saving me), he placed his hand under my chin so I had to look at him. He looked into my eyes with an intensity. Tears fell on my cheeks, " Never say that your are worthless Kirari. NEVER!" Shocked he gave me a tight hug and I buried my head in his shoulder while gripping his shirt. _

_"The only reason why I was harsh was to protect you and your career...I was worried about you." The last part was barely audible but I still heard it. He wanted to protect me even though I wanted to do the same...Hiroto-kun. He let's go and we look into our eyes once again. I didn't realize our faces were SO CLOSE! Apparently he did and he blushed nervously while turning away, "So that doesn't give you the excuse to run away, okay?" I nodded but then look down. I have...HIS clothes on. "Say Hiroto-kun...how did I get these clothes on?" I pull the shirt that was on my body and look at him afterwards. _

_How red a guys face can get! Did I say something unusual? "W-well um, after seeing you unconscious under a tree my CPR class told me that when it's a cold climate to t-take off the wet clothes and well...put new ones if available to prevent hyperthermia or hypothermia. Your welcome!" He looked away from me and place his hand over his mouth with an embarrassed expression. Wait so...EH?! My face instantly blushed and the thought of him taking off my clothes... My heart was racing. I pull the blanket over myself agin and rest my back against the tree. "A-Arigato." I say finally._

"_Um so anyways...have any idea how to get ba-...Ahh...ACHOO!" I let out a sneeze and I covered my nose with my hand. Am I getting sick? He turns towards me again and hands me a gauze from his medical supply kit. "It's not a tissue but it's better than nothing. I really have NO idea where you led us but I think we can...try to get back." _

_"When this cursed rain lets up, we will go ahead okay?" I look down and nodded, we...I let out a sigh, "By the way...your note." He starts and I remember myself quickly writing it before heading out. "Y-yeah?" I asked, " I am not with Izumi...nor do I like her." He continued and I look at him, why is he telling me this? "Well I didn't want to get in the way between her or whoever girl you like..." I still remember that day where that girl kissed him in front of the whole world...how upset I became. _

_"You can never..." He starts and my eyes widened suddenly, "You can never get in the way Kirari because...", he looked at me and I did the same to him. Sitting here under this tree...together side by side, was he about to...confess? I think of all the times where I wanted to tell him directly about how I felt towards him and how much I wanted to show it. Now right here...right now, is he saying what I think he is going to say?..._

_"You are the girl I like." I gasped. The words echo again and agin in my head as I try to registered what he was trying to tell me. He just...he did it, he confessed. Our eyes met and I can see a slight blush painted on his cheeks. "Hiroto-kun..." I manged to say, how my heart is beating so! He turns away from me suddenly and says, "Sorry if I ruined our friendship...I do realize that you have a crush on Seiji. I hope this doesn't change the way you see me..." I reached out and grabbed his hand. Twitching suddenly he then looks back at me again, "Hiroto-kun...I feel...the same way." I clutched my shirt and I started shaking from emotion. _

_His eyes widen and looks down at our hands that were touching. "K-Kirari..." His hand then leaves mine and he then places it on my cheek. I close my eyes tightly and continued shaking. "Baka...you know how long I wanted to hear those words?" I opened my eyes again and look up at him again. Our faces...are so close. I could tell he is holding back from letting his emotions show. I can't believe this is all happening..."Hiroto-kun..." He slowly leaned in.. BOOM._

_The thunder rumbled softly..rain continued to pour over the forest...his soft and warm lips pressed against mine. My hand is on top his hand that was tenderly holding my face. My first kiss...is this a dream? He slowly pulls back and we meet eyes again. I have no words to say or really...NO WORDS could possibly express these feelings that I am feeling. "Never leave me again...got it? Baka." He smiles then turns away from me with our hands still laced in anothers. "Y-yeah...gumen." I say softly and lay back down next to him and nuzzle my body against his. I sighed and let the warmth from our bodies soothe mine. _

_The rain may be pouring bringing sheets of countless cold drops but the drops that fell from me and his cheeks are warm. _


End file.
